


love is a laser quest

by kaientai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: Show business is the most treacherous industry anywhere in the world. But you, our trusty heroine, still dare to traverse the jagged path to fame despite the many,manyobstacles along the way.OrThe reverse-harem fic that every Haikyuu!! author should have up in their arsenal, but this time, as a Celebrity AU.





	love is a laser quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Akaashi is practically a prince. You tell yourself that you shouldn't be surprised when your first major project, which involves him playing a charming leading man, leaves you melting like a pile of mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! If you're a frequent reader of my stuff, you should know that I have tONS OF UNFINISHED WORKS AND I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE MAKING A NEW WORK But here we are. So, I mentioned in the summary that this is a harem fic, but Why Is Akaashi The Only One Up In The Tags? Well, the answer to that is I'd rather be honest with you all about my content. If I included everyone I plan to include before I've posted the chapters about them, you lot might get disappointed. So, that's that. Anyway, here's our boy Akaashi!

The evening is quiet. 

A staggering exhale comes out of your lips, and your breath materializes in front of you. Your mittens do nothing to keep the chill brought about by the wintery air at bay, so you try rubbing your hands together, but that does little to keep you warm. Sighing, you tilt your head upward, gazing at the overcast sky. Seems like there's gonna be one hell of a snowfall tonight. 

All of a sudden, a rather strong breeze whips past you, making your uniform skirt sway along with it. You immediately pat the pleats down with your hands, face reddening at the idea of someone seeing your skirt being blown by the wind. But without you hunching your shoulders, the loose scarf around your neck gets carried away with the breeze. 

"Uwah!" you yelp, before standing up to reach out for it, stumbling a little in the process. 

Your fingers almost close in on your favorite scarf, but that's until someone else manages to catch it instead. Carefully, you glance up to your savior. He looks immaculate, wearing the school's uniform. His blazer is ironed nicely, shirt tucked in, and necktie pristine. You peer at his face, and gunmetal blue eyes gaze at you with gentle curiosity. His lips twitch into a polite smile.

"I believe this is yours?" His voice is as smooth as a flowing river, as he hands you the scarf. 

Redness paints your cheeks in no time, as you tuck in a loose tuft of hair behind your ear. Could this be the school's resident heartthrob?

"Cut! Take five guys!"

Your head drops. Damn it.

Akaashi chuckles at your repeated mistake. "(Name)-san, _I'm_ supposed to tuck your hair in your ears." 

"Y-Yeah," you huff. "I promise I won't screw it up next time."

With a curt bow, Akaashi returns back to his designated seat in the shooting venue. His personal assistant hands him a water bottle, which he declines. You wrap the prop scarf around your head, stomp a little on the cobblestones, and muffle a frustrated shout with the said scarf. When you finish your little outburst, you turn to the guys in charge of generating the wind for the set. 

"It's alright, miss," one of the guys—Anahori is written on his nametag—assures. "Angling the fans isn't too difficult to make that single tuft of hair come loose." 

"Still," you sigh, feeling a little dejected. "I've had six takes with this one scene. It was supposed to be a sunset scene, but I took so long, Director Yamiji had to rewrite the script." 

He shrugs. "Well, stuff like that's inevitable, y'know? Is it your first time on a live set, miss?"

You look away, feeling embarrassed. "You could tell, huh?"

Currently, you're doing a movie with yours and Akaashi's management companies set in a high school in Hokkaido, where it's perpetually cold. The gist of the story basically goes like this: your character, Yuna, is Akaashi's character, Kaito's, childhood friend. He moved away when he was about to begin middle school, and received the news that Yuna's family got caught in a hostage-genocide in one of the tourist spots in the province. But, to his surprise, someone with the same name as his childhood friend enrols to his high school on their third year. She's the same person, but she doesn't remember him because of some severe head trauma she experienced from the attack. 

It's a pretty standard setting for Japanese movies, but you can't bring yourself to calm down easily. 

Anahori snickers. "Miss, if you think I noticed because you kept making the same mistake, that's not it! Okay, maybe it's _partially_ it, but most veterans don't sulk over their mistakes because it's normal." 

"Alright." You exhale, some semblance of determination begins coursing in your veins. "I can do this."

"Ah, (Name)?"

You yelp, startled at the person calling out your attention. Okay, maybe you lied about the determination thing. Being casted for your first major role under a movie produced by Fukurodani Films has you feeling a little agitated. When you turn around and realize it's only your manager, Takeda, you sigh in relief. 

"Takeda-san, I don't think I can do this," you whine. "A-Akaashi-san is always calm and composed, and I can't even remember not to tuck my stupid hair in my ear!" 

He laughs. "No one really minds, you know? Everyone understands that it's your first time." 

"S-Still! I bet Shimizu-san aced her first shoot." 

"Oh, you'd be surprised, (Name)," Takeda smiles at you. "Everyone, I mean _everyone_ , has first time jitters. Even that guy Akaashi-san probably messed up once or twice during his first shoot." He places a comforting hand on your shoulder. "You can do it, okay?" 

You nod, pursing your lips. Yeah, you can do it. Takeda and Ukai worked their assess off to get you this collaborative role, and you can't just bail out because you've screwed up a scene more times than Hinata says, "So cool!" in one day. Nope. You're going to stand your goddamn ground. 

"Come at me!" you shout to no one in particular. Some of the cameramen talking by the side eye you bizzarely, and—dear God, you aren't making a good reputation for yourself, aren't you? 

"Okay everyone, back to your places!" The director claps his hands to get everyone's attention. "The breeze from the last take was perfect, and we're only gonna be redoing the bit when Kaito—" He gestures at Akaashi. "—hands the scarf back to Yuna—" Then gestures to you. 

Once the light directors adjust the illumination in the area, you and Akaashi proceed back to your old positions, which have been marked with some tape for precision. You hand the scarf back to him, and he only nods because you've reshot this scene so many times, saying, "Hello," is already repetitive. You want to bury your face in your hands out of sheer embarrassment, but your time for that is robbed once the woman holding the clapperboard stands in front of the camera. 

"Scene three, take seven. Marker!" She clicks the board and the sound rings in your ears. 

The clapperboard manager (is that what they're called) retreats to the side, and the wind picks up once again. Your hair dances in the artificial breeze and you don't even have to pretend to be mesmerized about Akaashi's—uh, Kaito's presence in front of you. His face is lined with the perfect shadows from the set's lighting, accentuating the stark contours of his chiseled jawline. The wind dishevels his dark hair even more, but there's something endearing about the mess. You gawk at him, lips parting with a dreamy sigh. 

"I believe this is yours?" He reaches out to give you back the scarf once more. You reach out for the piece of clothing with one hand, while your other hand is enclosed in a fist. _Not gonna tuck my hair. Not gonna tuck my hair._ Not _gonna tuck my hair._  

Following the script given beforehand, you wrap it back around your neck, while mumbling a rather shy, "Thank you."

You avert your gaze from him, imitating that of a high school girl who's flushing with shyness, which you also don't have to fake. Akaashi raises an eyebrow and lifts his arm to tuck some of your hair behind your ear. "You look familiar. May I know your name?" 

Your heart nearly implodes at the contact of his fingers on the skin of your ear. God damn it! He fits the role of high school heartthrob _so_ well, that your heart is literally throbbing at his acting. You're more than aware of how warm your face feels, but you somehow still manage to keep your facial expressions in check. You shoot him a confused look, tilting your head slightly to the side. 

"Sakuma," you respond, following it up with a warm smile. "Sakuma Yuna." 

Your colleague's expression stiffens, as he drops his arm to the side. "I-I see." He offers up another smile, but it borders on pained. "I guess I'll see you around, Sakuma-san?" 

Still feeling flustered, you nod. "Y-Yes."  

You keep your gaze straight, as Akaashi exits out of the frame with graceful strides. You press your lips into a thin line, imitating the supposed distress Yuna is to feel once she sees Kaito for the first time. 

"Aaaand cut!" Director Yamiji exclaims, looking quite pleased. "That was beautiful, Keiji, (Name)! That's gonna be all for today. Kaori, how many scenes have we shot in total for today?"

"U-Um, seven scenes, sir!" The director's assistant and an adorable woman, Kaori, articulates her voice louder for everyone to hear.

Some of the crew members and staff clap for the progress made. After a few more instructions from Yamiji regarding the shoots scheduled for the next few days, you change into your normal clothes and surrender your costumes to the props managers. For some reason, Akaashi returns his at the same time you do. 

"You were a remarkable colleague, (Name)-san," he compliments with a gentle voice. "I look forward to more shoots with you." 

Ah, there it is again—the blood rushing to your cheeks. You scratch the back of your head, laughing nervously. "A-Akaashi-san, if there's anyone that's remarkable, it's you!" 

“(Name)-san, you’re too kind—" Akaashi seems to have more to say, but is interrupted mid-sentence when someone tackles him to the ground. You yelp in surprise, as Akaashi tries to pry whoever jumped him off his body. 

“B-Bokuto-san?” He groans.

”Oya? You don’t look happy to see me, Akaashi!” Bokuto guffaws at his friend’s discomfort, as he further pressed his weight on Akaashi’s back. “So mean. I came all the way to check my kouhai’s progress, yet instead of being grateful, he seems to want to kill me.”

”Bokuto-san, you’re crushing my ribcage.”

“Oh. Makes sense.” The peculiar man laughs once more before standing up. He holds out a hand to help Akaashi on his feet, but he doesn’t take it, mumbling how unprofessional he’s being. 

“Hmm?” Bokuto notices you staring at him, terrified. “You must be Akaashi’s leading lady, huh?” The man studies you from various angles, with a finger of contemplation resting on his chin. 

“I approve,” Bokuto shoves a thumbs up in your face. 

“Err, thank you?”

“I apologize for my senior’s inappropriate behavior, (Name)-san,” Akaashi sighs,  looking rather irked. “He has been a little overprotective of me ever since I got casted with someone...unbecoming of a good actress in my last film.”

”Tch, no need to break it delicately, Akaashi,” Bokuto huffs. “We all know she was a bitch.”

”Bokuto-san!” 

“What? It’s true!”

“Koutarou?” 

Bokuto flinches at the mention of his name. Trembling, he turns around to face Yamiji. “H-Hey there, boss! I just dropped by to say hello.”

Yamiji flashes him a scary-looking smile.  “What did I say about gatecrashing sets you’re not part of?” 

“H-Hai! I will get my ass back to Tokyo immediately, boss!” 

“Good.” 

That minimal exchange has Bokuto running out of the set like he wasn’t here in the first place. You shake your head at his silliness. Who knew that Yamiji had that effect on his actors. 

“Yes, we’ll be heading back soon,” you overhear Takeda talking on the phone. “We’ve shot seven scenes in a day, isn’t that amazing? (Name) is really picking up really fast... Kageyama wants some apple juice again? Can’t he just buy some at a convinience store? Oh. Someone wants her as a brand sponsor? Alright, fine. I’ll talk to you later.”

”(Name)-san,” Akaashi interrupts your eavesdropping. 

“Y-Yeah?” You whip your head back to face him. 

“You have a long way ahead of you, and I am very glad to be your first leading man.” He holds out his hand, a kind smile playing on his lips. “I hope you don’t forget me.” 

Is he being serious right now? You gawk at him, incredulous. How can anyone just forget that _the_ Akaashi Keiji became their co-star? The chances that _he’ll_ forget about _you_ are way higher than the other way around. Regardless, you shake his hand—oh God, it’s so _soft_ —because he doesn’t seem like he’s going to agree to any arguments you give. 

When he and his team are about to depart for Tokyo, he waves goodbye. But you’re not content with just letting him off with a simple wave. You don’t know what otherworldly force makes your legs move, but they do. Akaashi raises an eyebrow as you come closer. When you’re directly in front of him, you puff out your cheeks. 

“T-Take care,” you whisper, before pecking him on the cheek. 

The sudden gesture causes perpetually composed Akaashi’s face to turn crimson. Bokuto, who still hasn’t left, hollers at his junior’s vulnerable state.

”Akaashi, you’re as red as a tomato!”

You immediately run back to where Takeda is before Akaashi can speak up. But when you look back, he’s touching the spot where you kissed him with parted lips. 

 _Hmph. That’s only a fraction of how he makes_ me _feel on set_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You’ve made it this far? I’m glad! I’d really appreciate it if I hear from you though! This work is basically a compilation of oneshots about encounters that the reader character has during her journey in showbiz. And I’m very open to ideas and suggestions of how the next chapter is gonna go down! Don’t hesitate to leave a comment if you’ve got some ideas cooking, ‘cause I’ll definitely do my best to deliver ;3


End file.
